Un futuro en peligro
by sheblunar
Summary: 2 jovenes vienes del futuro paara la ayuda de los dioses nordicos pero lo que no contaban era que una de las jovenes trairia grandes sorpresas a Loki y Mayura.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones.-Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenecen solo los Oc y la historia son de mi propiedad.

Mayura ya saben que todos son dioses.

Esta idea surgió después de leer un Mia de Lian Kirito-kun le debo las gracias por la ayuda.

Capítulo 1.-Llegada

Era una noche fría la gente venía e iba a sus casa en un parque cerca de la ciudad apareció una luz que impregno a todo el parque al desaparecer la luz dejo ver a do personas una joven de 18-19 años castaña con el pelo hasta la cintura, alta, ojos color chocolate tez clara vestía con pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de mangas españolas color verde con café consigo traía un collar con el dije de luna y traía zapatillas color cremas con ella venia una niña de uno 6 años su cabello era color rosa lo traía recogido en dos colas y sus ojos verde esmeralda su tez era clara vestía con un vestido de tirantes color blanco y traía una huaraches rosa claro con ellas también les acompañaba un lobo plateado como la luna

-Tu hermano me va a matar cuando sepa que estas aquí Ela-dijo la joven mayor

-No te preocupes Tara además yo quería venir-dijo Ela

-Sabes que yo no vine a pasear vine a una misión-dijo Tara

-Si lo además yo te quiero ayudar y ver cómo eran mis padres de jóvenes-dijo Ela haciendo un puchero

-Esta bien pero solo recuerda que no puedes decir quiénes son tus padres cuando los vea llámalos por su nombre, al igual que a tus tíos y a tus hermanos por ahora te aras pasar por mi hermana-dijo Tara

-Va ser raro llamar a papá y mamá por su nombre con mis tíos no creo que haiga problema y menos con mis hermanos -dijo Ela

-Ven vamos tenemos que ir con las Nors-dijo Tara

-¿Y porque tenemos que ir con las tías Urd, Skuld y Vernandi?-dijo Ela

-Mira pequeña como sabes ellas pueden ver el futuro y creo que ya saben de nuestra llegada y no creo que pueda ocultar tu existencia y menos quienes son tus padres-dijo Tara

-Mhh Tara a ellas si les puedo seguir llamando tias-dijo Ela jugando con sus dedos

-Claro que si pequeña pero solo cuando estemos solas con ellas esta claro-dijo Tra mientres se le acariciaba la cabeza

-¡SIII! Y que esperamos vamos con las tías-dijo Ela mientras agarraba la mano de Tara y la empezaba a jalar

-Jajaja no tan rápido pequeña sabes dónde queda su casa-dijo Tara

-Mhh no esperaba que tú me digieras-dijo Ela

-Jajaja sí que te pareces mucho a tu madre aunque a veces sacas el carácter de tu padre pero bueno Orión nos ayudar-dijo Tara

-Y como nos ayudara-dijo Ela

-Le daré algo para que las rastree y así será más fácil llegar con ellas-dijo Tara que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo daba a Orión para que lo olfateara el lobo empezó olfatear el pañuelo y empezó la búsqueda Tara y Ela lo empezaron a seguir

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Norns

Se encontraban tres hermanas tomando él té en su sala

-Vaya parece que esta noche tendremos visitas-dijo Vernandi

-Y parecen ser tres personas 2 chicas y un lobo-dijo Urd

-Espero que esas visitas no sean molestas-dijo Skuld enojada

-Skuld ya no estés molestas por que el señor Loki no siente lo mismo por ti a supéralo hermana-dijo Vernandi

-Skuld Vernandi tiene razón ya lo debes superar hasta la señorita Freya ya lo supero-dijo Urd

-No es fácil-dijo Skuld

-Si lo sabemos pero es para tu bien-dijo Vernandi

-Chicas nuestras visitas ya llegaron-dijo Urd mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta al abrirla se encontró justamente como lo habían dicho 2 chicas y un lobo pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la pequeña que acompañaba a la joven más grande

-Como lo esperaba ustedes ya estrían esperando nuestra llegada pero si no es mucha molestia nos dejaría pasar-dijo Tara

-Claro por su puesto acompáñenme los llevare a la sala donde están mis hermanas-dijo Urd aun desconcertada por la pequeña pelirosa, al llegar las otras dos hermanas se casi se caen de sus sillas cuando vieron a la pequeña ya que les recordaba a alguien pero no se atrevían a decirlo hasta que Tara se decidió a decirlo

-Veo que mi pequeña acompañante les hace recordar a alguien no es así, pero perdonen mi modales yo soy Tara, mi pequeña acompañante es Ela y él es Orion el espíritu del bosque -dijo Tara

-Ah mucho gusto yo soy..-Urd no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interumpida por Ela

-Nosotros sabemos quiénes son don Urd,Vernandi y Skuld y son las disas del futuro-dijo Ela dejando sorprendidas a las 3 jovenes

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-dijo Skuld

-Porque eres mi tía Skuld-dijo Ela cruzado de brazos

-¡Como que tías! ¿De quien eres hija para que nos llames así?-dijo Urd

-Yo les contestare esa pregunta si me lo permiten, Ela esta va ser una conversación de adultos por que no vas y nos esperas en el jardín y juegas con Orión que te parece-dijo Tara poniéndose a la altura de Ela

-Está bien Tara pero no tardes mucho-dijo Ela mientras salía con Orión al jardín dejando solas a las norns y a Tara

-Espera un momento no le dijimos donde está el jardín se va a perder-dijo Vernandi

-No se preocupé Ela conoce muy bin su casa no creo que se pierda-dijo Tara

-¿Pero como si nunca la hemos visto en nuestras vías?-dijo Urd

-De eso es de lo que les quiero hablar díganme cuando vieron a Ela en quien fue en que persona pensaron-dijo Tara

-Mhh en la señorita Hel pero eso es imposible no creo que ella tenga una hija-dijo Urd

-Hija no pero hermana si-dijo Tara

-¡Como que hermana!-dijo Skuld

-El señor loki no tiene más hijos-dijo Veranadi desconcertada

-Si sus hijos solo son Yamino, fenrir y Hel-dijo Urd

-Si en eso tiene razón pero en un futuro muy cercano volverá a tener 3 hijos-dijo Tara

-¡COMO!-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-QUE NOSE SUPONONE QUE USTEDES VEN EL FUTURO-dijo Tara

-Si lo vemos pero a veces no es nada claro solo nos dan indicios que al final nosotros terminamos construyendo el futuro-dijo Urd

-Bueno está bien pero no le hallaron otro parecido a otra persona qu ustedes conozcan-dijo Tara cruzándose de brazos

-A simple vista se parece mucho a la señorita Hel pero si miramos bien se parece a-dijo Urd pero fue interrumpida por su hermana Skuld

-¡MAYURA!-dijo Skuld de sobre salto

-Si no me había dado cuenta pero como el señor Loki todavía ni se le declara-dijo Urd

-No se imaginen cosas malas esto pasara dentro de unos años ya que Ela y Yo emos venido del futuro-dijo Tara

-Como del futuro viajar en el tiempo no es una cosa que se aprenda fácil o se le enseñe a cualquiera-dijo Urd

-Lose pero tuve un gran maestro que me enseño sobre el tiempo y espacio a demás mis tres maestras me enseñar lo suficiente para poder hacer un túnel del tiempo-dijo Tara

-Ya veo pero te puedo preguntar dos coas la primera ¿Qué tipo de diosa eres? Y la segunda ¿la pequeña Ela es semidiosa?-dijo Vernandi

-Claro la primera no soy una diosa soy una soy una ninfa más bien una dirade y la seguna Ela no es semidiosa es una diosa junto con sus demás hermanos-dijo Tara

-¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE ESO!-dijo Veranadi

-¡ELLA ES HUMANA!-dijo Urd

-Me pueden dejar explicar-dijo Tara con una venita en su frente

-Si está bien continua-dijo Skuld ya que ella era la más interesada en todo esto

-Ella gano su divinidad por sacrificarse por un ser amado no puedo decir más ya que podría dañar el futuro-dijo Tara

-Está bien entendemos y que es lo que las trae a este tiempo-dijo Urd

-Más bien que me trae a mí a este tiempo se suponía que Orión y yo atraparíamos a un elfo oscuro que escapo a este tiempo para dañar la estructura temporal pero como vieron una pequeña intrusa me termino acompañando-dijo Tara con una sonrisa

-Vaya se ve que la aprecias mucho-dijo Vernandi

-Si la veo como una hermana, por eso les quiero pedir un favor el tiempo que este aquí se que por alguna razón ella se topara con sus padres y demás familiares por eso quiero decirles que por nada del mundo digan su verdadera procedencia ya que ella se va hacer por el momento mi hermana menor-dijo Tara

-Te entendemos pero como vas a ocultar su imagen ya que es la viva presencia de su hermana Hel-dijo Urd

-Eso va hacer fácil, también les quiero pedir otro favor al estar aquí mi maestro me dijo que tendría que estar en la escuela así que me matricule en la misma escuela que la señorita Mayura por eso mientras o no este podrían cuidar de Ela por favor-dijo Tara

-No te preocupes nosotros la cuidaremos ala pequeña hija del señor Loki-dijo Vernandi

-Muchas gracias, ah por cierto Skuld ya deciste de enamorar al señor Loki solo lograres perder una gran amistad dentro de poco veras que encontraras a alguien y te va hacer olvidar al señor Loki-dijo Tara dejando con los ojos abiertos ala pequeña hermana Skuld

-Mhha intentare-dijo Skuld molesta

-Bueno ya es demasiado tarde mejor vamos a dormir ya que mañana tenemos que trabajar y cuidar a la pequeña Ela mientras la Joven Tara está en la escuela-dijo Urd

-¿Y dónde se piensa quedar?-dijo Skuld

-Esperaba nos pudieran dar asilo por este tiempo si no es mucha molestias jeje-dijo Tara mientras se rascaba la cabeza por los nervios

-Jajaja no te preocupes se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran venga vamos a sus habitaciones-dijo Urd mientras salían de la sala pero afuera del pasillo

-Estuviste esperando este todo este tiempo-dijo Tara

-No acabo de llegar-dijo mientras daba un bostezo y se tallaba sus ojos

-Ven pequeña vamos a tu cuarto-dijo Tara mientras agarraba en los brazos a Ela

-Que hermosa niña-dijo Urd

-Vaya que gano el encanto de su padre-dijo Vernandi

-Si pero gane la belleza de mi madre-dijo Ela, lo que causo gracia a los presentes

Las Norns la condujeron a un cuarto grande con una gran ventana que daba a la cuidad, había una cama grande con varias almohadas de plumas tenía un ropero de madera pequeño y a los lados de la cama había unos buros con unas lámparas, dejaron a las jóvenes acomodarse y se fueron a dormir ya que mañana comenzaba un aventura…

_**Continuara**_

_**Bueno es mi primer fanfiction de Loki espero que les agrade.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Una nueva Amiga

Comillas-pensamientos

Capítulo 2.-Una nueva alumna y nuevos misterios

La mañana ya se alzaba en la casa de las Norns, las hermanas ya estaban despiertas preparando el desayuno para sus invitadas, Tara despertó un poco después y se fue a darse un baño y ponerse su nuevo uniforme al rato despertó Ela y bajo a la cocina donde ya las esperaban las Norns

-Buenos dias pequeña Ela como pasaste la noche-dijo Urd

-Muy bien tía Urd-dijo Ela con una sonrisa

-¿Y Tara?-pregunto Vernandi

-Ya debe de bajar parece que no le agrado su uniforme-dijo Ela

-Y eso porque-dijo Skuld

-Digamos que no le gusta usar faldas ni vestidos-dijo Ela mientras se sentaba en la silla

-Que rara chica-dijo Skuld

-No es rara tía solo que como siempre estuvo entrenando y su único familiar es su hermano así que nunca se acostumbró a eso-dijo Ela

-Ya veo-dijo vernandi mientras daba un sorbo a su té

En eso Tara entra a la cocina con su uniforme que constaba de una falda a tablas azul con una blusa blanca y un moño en el pecho, con calcetas hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos negros su cabello lo traía recogido en una trenza

-Jajaja te vez muy linda así Tara-dijo Ela

-Muy chistosita Ela mejor me voy a la escuela antes de que se me haga tarde-dijo Tara

-Y no piensa desayunar algo señorita-dijo Urd en tono de mamá

-No gracias, pero antes de que me vaya ten esto Ela-dijo Tara mientras le daba un collar con un dije en forma de lagrima de color verde esmeralda

-¿Y esto que es?-dijo Ela

-Mira mientras estemos aquí de una u otra forma vas a tener que ver a tu familia y no quiere que el futuro se vea afectado así que cuando te pongas este collar tu apariencia va a cambiar y te parecerás un poco a mí para así será más posible creer que eres mi hermana-dijo Tara

-Está bien-dijo Ela

-Mientras lo traigas puesto se podrás usar un poco de mi poder y tu presencia como diosa quedara sellada-dijo Tara

-Entonces voy a poder hablar con los árboles y escuchar a los animales-dijo Ela son brillo en sus ojos

-Jaja si pequeña pero te enseñare como usarlo, bueno nos vemos más tarde-dijo Tara mientras se despedía de Ela y las norns.

En la escuela de Mayura

Se encontraban en el salón esperando al maestro mientras algunos jóvenes estaban halando sobre una nueva chica que iba a llegar a la escuela

-Ya oyeron que va a entrar una nueva alumna a la escuela y va a estar en esta clase-dijo un chico castaño

-Espero que se bonita y no tenga novio-dijo otro chico rubio

En eso entra en profesor y todos van a tomar su lugar

-Buenos días estudiantes como ven hoy tendremos una nueva compañera que viene de América espero que la integren bien al grupo entonces pase señorita y preséntese al grupo-dijo el profesor, en eso entra una chica castañas y de ojos color café chocolate

-Buenos días mi nombre es Tara Woodlokes como ya lo dije el profesor vengo de América espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes-dijo Tara mientras hacia una reverencia

-Muy bien señorita vaya y siente enseguida de la señorita Daidōji-dijo el profesor mientras señalaba a Mayura, Tara se fue en seguida a su lugar y saca su material de estudio

Las primeras 2 horas pasaron rápido y después seguio la clase de historia que era impartida por un maestro de intercambio de Europa llamado Andre Gato, su vestimenta era un traje sencillo acompañado de un sobrero negro.

-Bueno chicos como ven hemos llegado al apartado de mitología como este tema es muy basto hare un concurso para hablar sobre alguna de las 3 más importantes alguien me podría decir cuales son-dijo el profesor Gato

-Las 3 principales son la Griega, Egipcia y Nórdica-dijo una joven castaña

-Muy bien señorita Woodlokes-dijo el profesor Gato

-Entonces como les decía van a escribir en un papel que cultura quieren las dejaren en este sobrero y contaremos los votos les parece-dijo el profesor Gato

-¡SIIII!-dijeron todos

Así lo hicieron cada escribía un nombre en un papel y lo envolvía y lo ponían en el sombrero cuando todos ya habían votado el profesor empezó a contar los votos dando el resultado final

-Bien jóvenes la mitología que estudiaremos será la griega, para mañana quiero que me traigan algun personaje mitológico para hablar sobre ellos-dijo el profesor Gato

Sonó la campana indicando el descanso y todos empezaron a salir al patio, Tara iba a salir cuando fue interrumpida por una joven pelirosa

-Hola mi nombres es Mayura Daidōji te gustaría almorzar conmigo y mi amigo Narugami-dijo Mayura

-Claro mucho gusto Mayura-dijo Tara

Salieron del salón y se fueron a un árbol donde se encontraba Narugami esperando a Mayura

-Por fin llegas Daidōji te estuve esperando mucho-dijo Narugami mientras empezaba a comer

-Ah lo siento Narugami pero estaba invitado a comer a Tara-dijo Mayura

-Ah si es cierto tu eres la chica Woodlokes-djo Narugami

-Solo llámame Tara por favor-dijo Tara

-Como quieras-dijo Narugami enojado

-Y por qué tan molesto Narugami-diijo Mayura

-Por lo de la clase historia yo quería que ganara la nórdica y no la griega-dijo Narugami

-Ya se yo también quería la nórdica para saber más sobre Loki-dijo Mayura

-El dios del engaño y el fuego, hermano de Thor dios del trueno se casó pero su esposa se murió o desapareció nunca se supo tienes 3 hijos la gran serpiente Jörmundgander, el gran lobo Fenrir y su hija pequeña Hel diosa del inframundo-dijo Tara dejando inquietos a Mayura y Narugami

-C-co-como sabes-dijo Mayura

-Me gusta la historia aparte de eso qe tiene de mala la griega es tan buena como las otras-dijo Tara un poco molesta

-Perdón pero no sabemos casi nada de mitología griega-dijo Mayura

-No se preocupen yo les ayudo veamos esta tarde en una casa y yo les llevare algunos libors sobre mitología griega-dijo Tara

-Está bien que les parece si cuando salimos vamos a mi casa y hacemos la tarea-dijo Mayura

.Por mi está bien solo voy a mi casa y te veo en la tuya-dijo Tara

-Yo no se si pueda tengo que trabajar esta tarde-dijo Narugami

-Pues tendrás que venir ya que no pienso explicarte ten noche ni venir temprano a la escuela ni hacerte tu tarea-dijo Tara con un aura oscura

-E-está bien vaya esta chica si que da miedo-dijo Narugami

Las clases acabaron y se disponían en venir al salir de la escuela vieron a una pequeña niña castaña con ojos color café esperando a alguien

-Tara-dijo la niña mientras se abalanzaba abrazar a Tara

-Ela que haces aquí-dijo sorprendida Tara

-Vine a darte esto-dijo Ela mientras le entregaba un libro con tapadera café oscura y letras doradas

-Como sabias que lo iba a necesitar-dijo Tara

-No sé solo lo sentí por cierto no vas a presentarme a tus amigos-dijo Ela

-Jaja lo siento chicos ella es mi hermana menor Ela Woodloes, Ela ellos son Mayura y narugami-dijo Tara

-MUCHO GUSTO-dijo Ela "mamá se ve muy joven y bonita y el tio Narugami se ve muy despreocupado jajaja "pensó Ela

-Que linda pequeña-dijo Mayura mientras le daba un gran abrazo el cual de inmediato Ela correspondió con mucho amor

-Bueno nos vamos para poder avanzar más rápido-dijo Narugami

-Tara puedo acompañarte-dijo Ela con cara de perrito abandonado la cual no paso desasrpecibida por Narugami la cual le recordó cierto dios del fuego

-Mhh no lose tal vez les pueda incomodar a Mayura-dijo Tara

-Claro que no me importa será agradable conocer ms a tu hermanita-dijo Mayura

Continuara….

Gracias por sus Rewivs me alegra que les haya gustado la historia más adelante aparecerán nuevos personajes y nuevos problemas.

Especial agradecimiento a

Brandy moon

Kudoshsuri

Mis primeros rewievs

Dudas y sugerencias están abiertas a dejar.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3-Una tarea y un dios testarudo

Capítulo 3.-Una tarea y un dios testarudo

Al final se fueron los 4 a la casa de Mayura .

-Vaya Mayura no sabías que vivías en un templo-dijo Tara aunque ella ya lo sabía pero quería guardar apariencias

-Si mi padre es un sacerdote y trabajo muy duro-dijo Mayura

-Entonces se puede decir que tú eres una sacerdotisa-dijo Ela

-Jajaja se podrá decir que si pero yo no tengo el mismo don que mi padre-dijo Mayura

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Ela

-Veras pequeña mi padre puede ver espíritus y mientras que yo no-dijo Mayura

-Tal vez tengas tu don pero no te das cuenta aun solo tendrías que entrenarlo-dijo Tara

-Vaya nunca lo había pensado-dijo Mayura

-Y bueno que esperamos entre más rápido mejor ya que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Narugami

-Ah chicos se me había comentado mi padre no esta casa así que podremos trabajar tranquilos-dijo Mayura entrando a la casa

Ya dentro de la casa se fueron a la sala y Mayura les fue a traer algo de tomar al llegar otravez a la sala traía una charola con una tetera con té

-Espero que les guste el té-dijo Mayura mientras dejaba la charola en la mesa de centro y les pasaba un vaso con té

-Mhh que rico-dijo Ela mientras regalaba una sonrisa a los presentes

-"Esa sonrisa juro que la eh visto en otra parte pero a quien, cada vez que veo a esta niña se me hace tan familiar pero a quien"-pensó Narugami

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado pequeña, Narugami te pasa algo por qué tan pensativo-dijo Mayura

-No, no pasa nada solo pensaba en la tarea-dijo Narugami

-Ya que estamos aquí de que querían hablar mañana-dijo Tara mientras dejaba su té a un lado

-¿Y qué tipo de cosas hay en la mitología griega-dijo Mayura

-Bueno hay dioses, héroes, seres fantásticos, titanes y monstros-dijo Tata

-Y sobre que van a escoger-dijo Ela

- Por mí lo que sea-dijo Narugami indiferente

-Mhh que difícil eres Narugami-dijo Tara

-Si no escoges uno te daré el que yo quiera y créeme no va hacer bonito-dijo Tara mirando fríamente a Narugami

-Está bien escojo a este-dijo Narugami señalando un foto en el libro de Tara

-¿Seguro?-dijo Tara

-Si entonces dime quienes -dijo Narugami mientras tomaba su té

-Bueno veras ella es Andrómeda-dijo Tara

-¿Y quién es ella?-dijo Mayura

-Andrómeda fue la hija de Casiopea y Cefeo, su madre había presumida la belleza de su hija diciendo que eras más bella que las Nereidas* lo que causo la ira de Poseidón* enviando un monstro marino llamado Ceto para terminar con la vida de los hombre y el ganado, el padre de Andrómeda sabia por el Oráculo* que la única manera de calmar la ira del monstruo y Poseidón era entregar a su hija, lo que hizo Cefeo fue encadenar a su hija en una piedra y con lo único que la vistió fue con joyas, con lo que no contaban era con Perseo* tras su victoria con medusa había recibido de regalo de Hesperides* unas sandalias aladas cuando la vio encadena se enaro de ella de inmediato y decido ir a rescatarla ya que traía la cabeza de Medusa acabo con Ceto y lo convirtió en un coral lo que no sabía Perseo era que Andrómeda ya estaba comprometida con Agenor* por lo que Perseo peleo por su amor el cómo todavía tenía en su poder la cabeza de Medusa la uso contra Agenor y consiguió casarse con su amada, Perseo y Andrómeda tuvieron una hija llamada Gorgófone y 6 hijos llamados Perses, Alceo, Méstor, Heleo, Electrióny Esténelo. Al morir Andrómeda la diosa Atenea la situó entre las constelaciones del cielo del norte, cerca de su marido y su madre, Casiopea. Bueno esto loe que te puede decir y dime te gusto-dijo Tara a Narugami

-Bueno si nunca había escuchado de ella-dijo Narugami

-Bien espero que te sirva y tú Mayura ya sabes de quien vas hablar-dijo Tara

-Mhh no lose pero este me gustó mucho-dijo Mayura señalando una imagen del libro ya que había agarrado el libro y lo empezó a ojear

-Vaya para ser una chica pensé que escogerías a Pegaso o una ninfa-dijo Tara confusa

-Ah esto es que me como pensé que iba a ganar la mitología nórdica iba a escoger a Fenrir pero como gano la griego esto es lo más parecido a el-dijo Mayura con su mano en la barbilla

-Vaya el hijo de Loki pero no sé cómo lo comparas ya que Cerbero tiene 3 cabezas y Fenrir solo una-dijo Tara

-Ya lo sé pero se mi hizo tierno-dijo Mayura con una sonrisa

-Y tu tara ¿Qué vas a escoger?-dijo Mayura

-Fácil a la diosa Artemisa-dijo Tara

-La diosa de la caza, los animales salvajes, el terreno virgen, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas, que traía y aliviaba las enfermedades de las mujeres.-dijo Narugami

-Vaya parece que has escuchado de ella-dijo Tara

-Si y como veo que todos ya tenemos a un personaje será mejor que me retire y vaya a casa ya que alguien no me dejo irme a trabajar-dijo Narugami molesto

-Si pero no tendrás que molestar a nadie para que te pasaran la tarea-dijo Tara sacándole la lengua

-Bueno Daidōji, Tara y Ela yo me retiro las veo mañana en la escuela-dijo Narugami parándose y yéndose por la puerta

-Bueno Mayura nosotros también ya nos vamos nos vemos mañana en la escuela-dijo Tara levantándose y cerrando su libro, Mayura las acompaño hasta la puerta pero alguien jalo de su falda y se percató que era Ela

-No vas a tener miedo en quedarte aquí sola mam….Mayura-dijo Ela

-No te preocupes pequeñas ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo Mayura poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña y acariciándole la cabeza

-Bueno espero que tenga muy buenas noches-dijo Ela y después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mayura causándole una sensación extraña

-Hasta mañana-dijo Mayura despidiéndose desde la entrada del templo al llegar a su cuarto se llevó su mano a la mejilla donde la había besado-porque siento esta sensación extraña de abrazar a esa niña y no dejarla ir-dijo Mayura

Ya cerca del parque iban Tara y Ela agarradas de la manos y platicando sobre su día

-¿Y bueno pequeña este día te gusto?-dijo Tara viendo a la pequeña

-Me encanto volví a ver a mi mamá y al tío Narugami asi de despreocupado jaja cuando lo vea lo chantajeare jaja-dijo Ela con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-Jaja se nota que tú eres hija de tu padre eso ni el mismísimo dios lo puede negar-dijo Tara pero en ese momento se tensó ya que sentía que alguien las estaba mirando y era una mirada que ella ya conocio lo cual causo temor

-Pasa algo Tara, estas pálida-dijo Ela preocupa al ver la reacción de su amiga

-No mejor apuremos el paso ya está anocheciendo-dijo Tara y se dirigieron a la casa de las norns las cuales ya las estaban esperando con la cena pero Tara no dijo nada y se fue a su cuarto dejando preocupadas a las norns y a Ela

-¿Paso algo cuando venían para aca?-pregunto Skuld

-No, bueno si cuando cruzamos el parque note que se empezó a tensar y poner pálida y casi pude notar que empezó a temblar-dijo Ela

-Tal vez sea sintió algo-dijo Urd

-Pero que pudo ser para poner a alguien así-dijo Vernadi

-Lo sé pero será mejor dejarla sola, esta noche dormirás conmigo Ela-dijo Urd

-Va ser buena idea dejarla sola-dijo Ela preocupada

-Si no te preocupes tal vez no sea malo hay que dejar que medite y se calme-dijo Vernadi

Con Tara

-Cómo es posible que el este aquí se suponía que estaba muerto-dijo Tara asustada mientras sostenía sobre su pecho el libro que traía mientras miraba por la ventana la luna

En el cuarto de Vernandi

-Bueno pequeña a dormir-dijo Vernandi abrazando ala pequeña

-Gracias tía Urd buenas noches y hasta mañana-dijo Ela

El silencio reino en la casa de las norns y la tranquilidad mientras que en el mismo parque una figura masculina que estaba sentada sobre la rama de un árbol solo miraba hacia el horizonte con una foto en la mano donde se veían 2 niños y una niña en un lago

-Vaya nos volvemos a ver Tara y veo que bienes acompañada por esa niña tonta me pregunto qué dirá su hermano si le pasara algo y tu fueras la culpable jajaja, bueno primero tengo que encontrar a la persona que me llamo ya que se suponía que yo tengo que estar en el inframundo y uno el mundo humano pero que alegría volverte a ver de nuevo espero y estas vez me aceptes y quieras estar conmigo-dijo la figura mientras se levantaba y se iba del parque.

**Continuara…**

**Poquito tarde pero aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Nereidas.- Se las consideraba ninfas del Mar Mediterráneo, y como tales vivían en las profundidades del Mediterráneo; no obstante, emergían a la superficie para ayudar a marineros que surcaban los procelosos mares**

**Poseidón.-Dios de mar**

**Oráculo.- Un oráculo (μαντειον) es una respuesta que da una deidad por medio de sacerdotes, o de la Pitia o Pitonisa griega y romana, o la Sibila, o incluso a través de interpretaciones de señales físicas (tintineo de campanillas, por ejemplo), o de interpretaciones de símbolos sobre piedras, como las Runas, o de interpretaciones de símbolos sobre cartas, como el Tarot, o de sacrificios de animales. Por extensión, se llama oráculo al propio lugar en que se hace la consulta y se recibe la respuesta (el oráculo).**

**Perseo.-Perseo (en griego antiguo, Περσεύς) es un semidiós de la mitología griega, hijo de Zeus o Preto y la mortal Dánae**

**. Hesperides.- En la mitología griega las Hespérides (en griego antiguo Ἑσπερίδες) eran las ninfas que cuidaban un maravilloso jardín en un lejano rincón del occidente, situado cerca de la cordillera del Atlas en el Norte de África al borde del Océano que circundaba el mundo.**

**Agenor.-Primer prometido de Andromeda**

**La información la saque de Wikipedia.**


End file.
